


The Secrets Hidden Inside

by Adoring_Eggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Edwardian Period, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Gentleman Harry Hart, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, POV Eggsy Unwin, Sick Character, Sickfic, Valet Harry, Valeting, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoring_Eggsy/pseuds/Adoring_Eggsy
Summary: Eggsy Unwin had been born into a relatively well-off family.He grew up in a London townhouse on the nicer side of the city, his childhood funded by a grant that his mother had inherited after the loss of his father in the Boer War.However, after a one night stand with a man in a molly house, Eggsy is forced to move to the countryside to hide the fact that he's carrying a child from an unknown father.Edwardian AU, set around 1910.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy Unwin had been born into a relatively well-off family. 

He grew up in a London townhouse on the nicer side of the city, his childhood funded by a grant that his mother had inherited after the loss of his father in the Boer War. 

Eggsy didn't remember much of his father, but his mother always painted him as a kind and loving man who absolutely adored them both. Eggsy kept a photograph of his father in a locket, kept forever in his waistcoat pocket, wherever he went. 

As Eggsy grew older, he started to explore the city more and more. He grew bolder, went to pubs and down alleyways to taverns and bars. He went to places that his mother would be ashamed to know he had visited. On one occasion, he even went to a molly house. 

And that's where things went downhill. 

One of Eggsy's friends, Jamal, had introduced him to the concept of a molly house. A house that few knew about in the middle of a regular street, a club of sorts with a secret knock to get into the building. Inside was a den of sin and filth. Men dressed as women, men fornicating with other men, tobacco, cocaine, opium, alcohol, gluttony. 

Eggsy had never given in to the temptation of an opium pipe, but he did rather enjoy lager and ale. 

And one night, Eggsy visited the clubhouse alone. He drank heavily, danced and smoked with another man, and then he was led upstairs by the man. The man had chiselled features, prominent muscles, curly black hair, and was a good foot taller than Eggsy. 

Eggsy didn't mind, though. He was happily tipsy, humming to himself as the man lead him through to a bedroom and closed the door behind him. After the door closed, the two men circled each other for a moment, almost squaring each other up, before Eggsy wrapped his arms around the man and brought him into a passionate kiss. 

The rest of the night was a blur for Eggsy. He remembered vague snippets, such as begging for more, the stretch and burn of the other man inside of him, the feeling of his first orgasm, and then the post-coital haze, his arms wrapped around the man. 

Eggsy had fallen into a deep sleep after that, and by the time he had woken, the other man was gone. Instead, there was a short, thin man with a snippy tone telling him to get out of the house this instant. 

Eggsy hadn't realised that it was morning until he stepped out of the house and was met by the crisp dawn air against his still-drunkenly-warm face. 

A month passed after that instance. 

Eggsy didn't dare to return to the house. One night had been enough for him. 

However, even after Eggsy resumed his regular life as a tailor, he started to get unwell. 

And then he realised what he had done on that fateful night. 

And he panicked. 

As quickly as possible, Eggsy had arranged an appointment with his physician. He was seen to straight away, and he had to look his childhood doctor in the eye and say "I think I have syphilis." 

Eggsy blinked as the doctor burst into fits of laughter. He frowned, wrapping his arms around himself. "Doctor Fell, I am not playing a practical joke! I- I had sexual relations with a person I didn't know, and now I'm unwell! I cannot sleep, I cannot eat, my stomach has been upset for weeks on end, I'm having chest pains-" Eggsy gasped back a sob. "Please help me. I don't want to die." 

"Mr Unwin, do you have a rash on your genitals? Any… Warts?" Doctor Fell queried. 

Eggsy shook his head. 

"Hold your hands out. Palm up." Eggsy did as he was told, showing the doctor his hands. The doctor took ahold of one and looked it over from every angle. 

"No rashes on the palms, either." The doctor murmured to himself. "Open your mouth, tip your head back." 

Eggsy did as he was told. Even stuck his tongue out for good measure. He stayed like that until the doctor told him to close his mouth. 

"And no splotches in the mouth. You do not have syphilis, Mr Unwin." The doctor finally conceded. "I would, however, like to take a urine sample from you. It will rule out a myriad of illnesses."

"I… Of course, Doctor Fell." Eggsy mumbled. He didn't want to piss in a cup, it was quite crude. However, the doctor gave over the cup and offered a supportive smile. "Leave the cup at the reception once you have finished. I shall send the test results in a telegram, hopefully by tomorrow at latest." 

Eggsy nodded with a forced smile, trying to hide the cup in his suit pocket as he walked to the loos.

Once the sample was ready, Eggsy placed it on the front desk with his eyes downcast. The receptionist took it without a word and Eggsy left, a lot playing on his mind. 

But at least it wasn't syphilis, right?


	2. Chapter 2

The telegram came at ten o'clock the next morning.

NO. 23 HARLEY ST, MARYLEBONE, LONDON

MR G UNWIN  
TEST RESULTS HAVE RETURNED. NO DISEASES. CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR PREGNANCY. 

SINCERELY   
DR A FELL

Of course, Eggsy's mother had been the one to read the telegram first. 

She had screamed. 

And then sobbed. 

Then screamed while sobbing.

Right in Eggsy's face. 

Not only was her perfect little Egg playing around with other men, he was also pregnant. 

Eggsy's mother found out at ten o'clock in the morning. By ten o'clock in the evening, Eggsy was gone, placed into a carriage with all his belongings and trotted off to the countryside. He was told he could return once he had had the child and they had been put up for adoption. 

The family name couldn't be tainted by a bastard child, of course. 

Eggsy only cried a little as the carriage pulled away from the only home he had ever known. He didn't want to leave, he had acquaintances here. He knew all the best pubs and restaurants, he loved the hustle and bustle of London. 

The countryside was different. It was open and clean with fresh air. He didn't want to go there. He liked smoggy London. 

After shedding a few tears, Eggsy took off his coat and bundled it up, placing it between his head and the side of the carriage. The curtains had been closed to hide his identity, the carriage and driver hired instead of their usual driver. 

Eggsy tried to get some rest. He tried to tear his mind off the fact that he was carrying a bastard child. He stared down at his flat stomach, then looked away. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about how his body would change, swell, stretch. About how unwell he was going to get. About how grotesque he was probably going to look by the end of it. 

He sighed, then closed his eyes, and fell into a restless sleep. 

After three hours of driving, the carriage slowed to a halt, the wheels crunching against gravel underneath them. 

Eggsy woke instantly. He blinked around at the pitch black carriage, then slowly pulled a curtain back. They were stopped in front of a very nice looking countryside mansion. Slowly, Eggsy stood and just as he reached for the door, it popped open. 

On the other side stood the man that had opened the door. Not the carriage driver, but a man dressed in a black tuxedo, accented with white cloth gloves. He had a streak of grey in his otherwise brunette hair and he somewhat towered over Eggsy. 

"Good evening, Mr Unwin." The man greeted, stepping back to allow Eggsy to climb out of the carriage. "Welcome to the Kingsman Mansion, I am your valet, Harry Hart. Have you had a valet before, Sir?" 

Eggsy raised his eyebrows, tipping his head back to get a better look at the house. "Um… No?" 

"Not to worry, Sir. As your valet, I am to be at your beck and call. Whenever you need me, twenty four hours a day, I will be there for you." Harry Hart explained. "I shall assist you in every task you complete, sir." 

"Right…" Eggsy looked through the open doorway. Other people, dressed similarly to Harry, were standing in the foyer. The two men walked up the outside steps and into the foyer together. 

"These are your staff, Mr Unwin." Harry gestured to the people. "Your cooks, maids, butlers, stable lads, gamekeepers, and your grounds keepers. I run the house when it comes to the servants, along with being your valet." 

"Alright…" Eggsy frowned. "Well. It's lovely to meet you all, but…" He took out his pocketwatch from his waistcoat and sighed. "It's one o'clock in the morning. I would quite like to retire to my room." 

"Of course, sir. The butlers shall carry your luggage up, if you wish to follow me to the master bedroom." Harry supplied. 

The two walked up the stairs to the master bedroom together. The bedroom was on the second floor, and on the way up, Eggsy counted hundreds of pieces of art on the wall. After climbing the stairs, Harry lead Eggsy down a hallway (with even more art), and opened a door. 

"This is the master bedroom, Mr Unwin. It will also be your bedroom for the entirety of your stay. The en suite is through there, complete with a bath, and if you look through the windows, you will find that there is a stunning view of the grounds from the balcony." Harry chuckled softly. "Some say that you could shoot rabbits from your window and hit them." 

"Of course…" Eggsy stepped into the room, not really listening. The room was massive. There was a large four poster bed against one of the walls, a Georgian fireplace built into the opposite wall with two armchairs around it, a door was open near the fireplace (presumably to the en suite), and on the wall with the windows, there was a big centre window leading out to a balcony. "And this is solely my room?" 

"Of course, Mr Unwin, sir. You shall find a bell system by your bed, each one corresponds with a different servant, depending on what you require." Harry led Eggsy over to the bed and gestured to the system. "Butler, maid, cook, valet…" 

"Well. Thank you, Harry." Eggsy looked eagerly at the many pillows and blankets on the bed, wanting nothing more than to stay there forever. 

However, Harry did not leave. 

"What is it?" Eggsy asked sharply. 

"Well, sir, I am usually there to undress the master of the house. Yourself." Harry nodded to Eggsy. "I am your valet, sir. I am meant to do everything for you. That includes dressing you." 

"Oh… I think I can undress myself." Eggsy frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Thank you otherwise. Do I need to tell you that you're dismissed?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Well. Harry, you are dismissed for the night." Eggsy said plainly. 

"Thank you, sir. If you need me during the night, I shall be there for you. All you half to do is ring the bell." And with that, Harry left, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Eggsy sighed heavily. He was officially Master of the house. That was a big role. 

In silence, Eggsy began to undress himself until he was standing in his undergarments. From there, he walked over to the wardrobe, where one of the doors had a full-sized mirror in it. He first looked at himself from the front, then from the side. He didn't look much different. He certainly didn't look pregnant. 

Eggsy had never been exposed to things of that nature before. One normally kept that sort of thing locked away, only talked about when the men were out of the room. Pregnant people were almost seen as crude, the way they showed proof of having sexual intercourse. 

Eggsy sighed lightly to himself and gave his belly a pat, then walked away from the mirror. He stepped over the pile of his clothes and climbed into bed, curling up in a tight ball under the many layers of blankets. 

Once warm and cozy, Eggsy had no issues with getting off to sleep, needing an escape from his hectic day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Eggsy woke early with a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He groaned softly and rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around his bare waist. He opened his eyes for a moment, before clenching them shut again, realising that the room was spinning. 

Eggsy hated feeling unwell. He loved drinking, but hated hangovers. He hated being physically unwell, too. Hated the clammy feeling, the shivers, the final result of hours of nausea. 

After a little while of laying in silence, Eggsy gained the courage to slowly roll onto his side. He reached up, pulling the bell that hopefully went to the valet, then slipped his arm under the blankets. 

Not five minutes later, there was a light knock on the door and a gentle call of "Sir?" 

Eggsy groaned in response. Harry took that as meaning 'Come in', so he entered after peering round the door for a moment. He was perfectly dressed in his tuxedo, despite it being four in the morning. 

"Are you feeling quite alright, Sir?" Harry asked quietly, his tone hushed. "You're looking rather clammy, if you don't mind me saying." 

"Mmh…" Eggsy swallowed roughly. "I know…" 

"Oh, Sir… Are you feeling under the weather?" The valet kneeled by the bed so that he was on eye level with Eggsy. The man still had his eyes closed, however. 

"Mm… I need… A glass of water…" Eggsy swallowed again. "And a bowl. A deep one." 

"Ah. Oh dear." Harry rushed from the room, though his footsteps were somehow still light. He soon returned, carrying a tray with a pitcher of ice water and a glass, along with a wet flannel folded up. In his other hand was a deep bowl stolen from the kitchens. 

"Here you are, Sir…" Harry murmured, announcing his presence. Eggsy cracked open one eye and lifted his head, then buried it back in the pillows again. "Would you like to have a drink, Sir?" 

"No…" Eggsy moaned into the pillows. He didn't want touched, or given any water or food, or even looked at. 

"Shall I call for the village doctor, Sir? He will surely make a housecall for someone such as yourself. Even if it is half past four in the morning." Harry placed the pitcher down on the bedside table and picked up the flannel, ready to lightly dab it on his master's forehead. 

"No…" Eggsy repeated. He wanted left alone. But if he tried to vocalise that, he knew he would probably end up being ill all over his pillows. 

The room went silent, save for Eggsy taking shaky breaths through his nose. After almost ten minutes of complete silence, Harry let out a quiet "Sir?" to check if Eggsy had fallen asleep. 

He hadn't. 

"Bowl…" Eggsy groaned. "Gimme… Bowl…" 

Harry quickly placed the bowl down by Eggsy's head, holding it in place. "If you feel unwell, Sir, might I suggest sitting up? I would hate for you to choke." 

Eggsy looked up at Harry, then did what he was told, his arms still wrapped around his waist. He took a shaky, deep breath, then grabbed the bowl and placed it in his lap. 

"I told one of the footmen to ride into town and procure an anti-emetic for you. They should be back within the hour." Harry went back to kneeling by the bed. "May I touch you, Sir? I only wish to press this flannel to your forehead." 

Eggsy gave a shaky nod. He hummed at the feeling of the cool, slightly damp cloth on his forehead, then tipped his head down and pointed to the back of his neck. Harry dutifully started to sponge at the clammy sweat there until he saw Eggsy's shoulders sag. 

"Do you feel better, Sir? Did that help?" 

"A little…" Eggsy mumbled. He still had a rather tight grip on the bowl, however. 

Another twenty minutes passed. Then, Eggsy gagged. "Sorry…" He groaned. 

"It's quite alright, Sir. I shan't be offended if you feel the need to…" The rest of the sentence went unsaid. Both men knew what was coming. 

Eggsy let out another gag and clamped his hand over his mouth. He had tears brimming at the corners of his eyes as he tried desperately to hold it in. 

However, it was no use. Eggsy coughed once more, then vomited into the bowl in his lap, the liquid splattering against the sides. 

"There we are, Sir… You'll feel better now it's out…" Harry soothed, still slowly pressing the flannel against Eggsy's neck and shoulders. 

For the next ten minutes, Eggsy was almost constantly sick, until he was bringing up watery bile that dribbled down his chin, too tired to hold his head up.

Harry took the now-warm flannel and lightly swiped under Eggsy's mouth, then took ahold of the bowl. "Do you think you will be able to hold it in while I empty the bowl, Sir?" 

"M'empty…" Eggsy mumbled in response. 

Harry took the bowl from Eggsy's lap and carried it at arm's length to the en suite, emptying it in the toilet and cleaning it out in the sink, before returning it to the bedside table. "There we are, Sir. Do you feel well enough to attempt some water?" 

"Mmh… Yes…" 

Harry poured a full glass of the ice water and held it for Eggsy as the man took small sips until it was half empty. "Well done, Sir. I believe you've earned your rest after all that." 

"Mmm…" Eggsy slipped down under the covers until only his head was peeking out. 

"I shall stay with you, Sir, in case you take ill again." Harry promised. "The footman shall be back any time now, Sir, but for the moment… Rest." 

Harry's soothing voice worked wonders for Eggsy. The way he whispered, yet it still had a soft grumble to it. And he sounded so fancy all the while. As Eggsy fell back asleep, he was sure he felt Harry's hand lightly rested on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, you can come talk to me on the Kingsman Discord at https://discord.gg/h9zb9zC
> 
> You can also talk to me on my tumblr at elton-hercules-john.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm always up to chat about my fics, or just Kingsman in general!


End file.
